


A Moment in Time

by SapphyreLily



Series: Adventures of a Feline [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Makki is the window cleaner, Mattsun is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: You don't have to know a person intimately to be friends with them. Sometimes, all you need is a moment of shared companionship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://m.facebook.com/story.php?story_fbid=511162449079983&id=100005586966026) cat video

It’s only for a moment.

A short moment, every once in a while, too long to count, too short to be forever, but there he is again. That pretty human, the one with the white, furless skin, the only fur he has on the top of his head. Pretty fur, longish and pink in the sunlight, brown in the shadows. 

He’s a nice human, I think.

He appears at the clear wall separated into top and bottom every other long-short moment, and he has these long sticks that he brushes over the wall, making a clear _squeak-squeak_ sound.

I chase the long sticks up and down, try to catch him as he paints the wall filmy white and then wipes it away to show clear skies again.

It’s over too quickly, every time, and as he disappears down below, dropping down slowly, leaving those long black strings behind. 

And as I stare at him descend, my paws on the wall, looking down at his pink-brown fur from up above, I feel a bit sad. But there’s always other things to play with, other things to amuse me, so I turn away from the wall, hop off the step, and go to find my scratching post.

My human asks me how’s my day, and I meow at him, hoping that he’d understand that my pretty human came by today, and for that long-short moment, I had fun chasing him and his sticks up and down our clear wall.

The pretty human comes by again, and in the next long-short moment, he waves, that back and forth glide-y hand motion that my human and his friends do sometimes. 

I like my human’s friend.

He’s longer in body than my human, but not as broad, with poofy brown fur on top that’s so fun to bat at.

He likes me too, always cooing my name – _Issei, Issei, Issei, c’mere, who’s a good fluffy?_ – and giving me head pats and belly rubs. I don’t always remember his name, ‘cause sometimes my human calls him _Oikawa_ , sometimes _Tooru_ , but a lot of the time when they’re laughing and doing fun things like knocking jars over and making a mess on the floor, my human yells at him _Shittykawa!_ , and that’s my cue to run, lick the flour off my fur and pretend that I was a good cat and didn’t instigate it.

My human is nice too. He plays with me, buys me nice treats, and if he’s feeling sad or in a bad mood, I sit in his lap and let him pet me, and when he feels better, I lick his hand. 

He’s a good human, and I want to keep him.

He has too many names too, _Iwaizumi_ and _Hajime_ and his friend’s favourite, _Iwa-chan!_ But to me, he always refers to himself as _human_ or _Hajime_ , and that’s fine.

(Why does he think I don’t know he’s a human? He’s so amusing.)

So the pretty human waves, and I press my paw to the clear wall, batting at his fingers which come _so close_ , but not close enough to swipe at. 

I wonder what his fingers would taste like. 

My human has thick fingers, nice to chew on, and his friend has nice thin fingers to nibble on. Too bad neither of them let me nibble on them for long.

I hear shuffling behind me, and flick an ear back. I forgot my human’s home today. No matter. I can and will still play with the pretty human.

I chase him up and down, though he’s more hesitant, not as exuberant, and I whine, bat at the wall, even flop belly up and look at him with my most innocent look. 

The pretty human does that thing that humans do when they’re happy or amused – smiling, it’s called – and pokes at the wall with his stick. I jump up and follow it around again, but then he’s descending, and I look at the top of his fur-covered head, ears drooping, and paw at the wall unhappily.

We didn’t play as much as we used to.

There’s a soft thump as my human sits on the step next to me, and then there are warm arms around my middle, lifting me and putting me in his lap. “Is that window cleaner your friend, Issei?”

Window cleaner. So that’s what the pretty human does. The clear wall is a window, I keep forgetting.

I mew and lick his hand. My human laughs, then kisses the top of my head and lets me go. He stands and goes to the door, the one that leads to _out_ and _freedom!_ and tells me that he’ll be back in a bit. I flick an ear at him and curl up next to the window.

I still want to play with the pretty human.

It’s a short moment and a sun-warmed nap later that I hear my human again, but there’s another voice, an unfamiliar voice, and I run to hide under the couch.

The door creaks open and my human steps in, another human following him.

“Welcome to my humble home. Can I get you anything? Water, tea?”

“Water would be nice, thank you.” The other human has a deep voice, it’s pleasant but also foreign, and I’m curious, I am, but new humans have never treated me well and I’m scared.

The human sets himself on the couch and I startle, shooting out and clawing to the top of my scratching post, fur on end. And then I see him.

It’s the pretty human.

He looks different without the sun behind him.

The human smiles and stands, walking over to me. I shrink and hiss, but stay where I am, because isn’t this human my friend?

The human looks uncertain at the sound of the hiss, bending down until we’re eye to eye, and wow, his eyes are grey. 

Pretty, pretty human.

“Hello,” he whispers, reaching out a tentative hand. My claws dig into the scratching post and I flatten, but the hand comes down anyway, pressing my standing fur down, stroking from the back of my head to my back.

There’s a clink and hurried footsteps, and my human breathes a sigh. “Here, I’ll get him.” Then I’m being picked up again, and I push at my human, because _I’m scared_ and _let me go!_ But he sets his hand over my face, and I breathe in his scent, slowly, slowly relaxing into his touch.

He removes his hand and I wriggle again, because now I’m too warm, but he holds me close and turns to the pretty human. “Hold out your hand, Hanamaki-san.”

The pretty human – Hanamaki – reaches out, fingers extended. I want to bite them, but he smells weird and foreign and like the stuff my human uses to clean the wet room. 

“Will he scratch me?”

“No, he doesn’t know how to use his claws,” my human chuckles. “He bites, but only if he likes you.”

The hand retreats a little, the pretty human saying “Oh”.

My human laughs. “No worry, just let him smell you. He’ll be fine.”

The pretty human extends his hand again, and I reach out to sniff his hand – clean and sun and grassy – then bump him with my nose.

The hand is gone in an instant, the pretty human saying, “Eww, he licked me!”

My human laughs loudly, because “That’s his nose. His tongue is a lot rougher.”

I’m held out like an offering, and the pretty human comes back, his face level to mine, and there are his rather nice hands, petting my head, bopping my nose, and I flatten my ears at him.

I can hear my human cooing. “Aww, he’s angry.”

The pretty human sounds amused. “You don’t seem worried.”

“Nah. He’s not very vicious. Do you want to hold him?”

_“Please.”_

And then I’m changing hands, poured into the pretty human’s arms, and he pets me with a sort of reverence that humans don’t usually show me. It’s excellent, and I revel in it.

(I might even forgive his new-weird-human smell.)

“What’s his name?”

“Issei.”

“Issei,” the pretty human says wondrously, and I rub my face on his arm, licking him.

He jerks, arms clutching me tighter, and said, “I felt something rough.”

“That’s his tongue,” my human says knowingly. “He must like you a lot.”

Well, he’s not wrong.

So I purr and rub my head on his hand, licking him a bit more for good measure. This human’s mine now.

The pretty human squeaks and my human laughs. I look at them and meow, cocking my head. My human reaches out to rub my head, but talks to the pretty human. “Would you like to come back next week?”

“I’d love to.” His hand has worked under my chin and I lift it, letting him scratch the spot. “Your cat is awesome.”

“Well, he seems to like you too, so there’s no issue.”

I mew and bat at his hand, delighted when he lifts it away, so I can jump and catch it and bite it–

I missed!

I jump again, and the humans laugh as I try to catch my pretty human’s dancing fingers, my tail swishing as I prepare to jump.

We play for a bit before I get tired and pounce on his leg instead, batting at the nice scratchy material. But then my human lifts me away and hugs me to his chest, showing my pretty human to the door with a friendly, “Next week? After your work?”

The pretty human nods and bows, reaching out to pet me. “Thank you for your hospitality, Iwaizumi-san. Bye bye, Issei. I’ll see you next week.”

I meow sadly, because he’s leaving. He waves, the door shuts, and he’s gone.

My human kisses the top of my head fondly and puts me down. “Why do you like Hanamaki-san more than me, huh? You traitor.”

I flick my tail at him and go back to the window, curling up in a spot of sun.

I have to wait, but it’s only a moment, a long-short moment, and I’ll see my pretty human again.


End file.
